Pendulum
by XBrain130
Summary: "One day, the world will be overflown with Pendulum Cards..." [Inspired by episode 14 / Post-canon (?)]


A man stood at the centre of a Duel Stadium, the eyes of every single guy and girl of the crowd glued on him. The man had wild red and green hair, akin to a lion's mane, with a long green lock pointing upward; a not completely shaved beard, red eyes, and goggles on his forehead. He raised his arms high to the sky, a red Duel Disk with yellow-lined blade on his left hand.

Player Yuya  
LP 3000  
[] × 3

«LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!» he yelled loudly to make sure everyone heard him, «Once again, prepare yourself with Sakaki Yuya's signature Action Performance!» He picked two cards from his hand, the edges apparently slightly crumpled from years of use, and showed them to everyone, sniring. «Ore wa, Scale Ichi no _Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi_ to, Scale Hachi no _Tokiyomi no Majutsushi_ de, Pendulum Scale o Setting! (I, with the Scale 1 _Astromancy Magician_, and the Scale 8 _Chronomancy __Magician_, set the Pendulum Scale!)» He slapped the cards on the borders of the blade, the rainbow word "PENDULUM" lighting up from its black section.

The Maicians of Chonomancy and Astromancy opened their eyes in a dark-blue-colored space. Then, they ascended from the ground in a blue column of light, and when they raised, oddly shaped yellow 1 and 8 appeared under them, along a giant version of Yuya's blue pendant, dangling between them. «Kore de, Level Ni kara Nana no monster ga, dōjini shōkan kanō! (Now, I can Summon simultaneously monsters with a Level from 2 to 7)!» Then pendant started swaying faster, and a blue portal opened on it. «Yurero, tamashī no pendulum! Tenkū ni egake hikari no arc! (Swing, pendulum of soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky!)»

«Pendulum Shōkan!» he yelled, «Arawareyo, waga shimobe no monsutā-tachi yo! (Appear, my servant monsters!)» A single red beam of energy exited the portal, and materialized as a large, red-scaled dragon. It had two huge spikes on its hips, adorned by red and green glassy spheres; a bigger blue one inside the rib cage; two long horns; green left eye and red right eye. «Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!»

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

«Ike, Yuya!» shouted a beautiful pink-haired woman with twintails, sitting next to a young child. Yuya did a few acrobatic jumps, landing right on Odd-Eyes' neck. He thrust his arm in air, pointing to the opponents. «Odd-Eyes!» The dragon started charging dark-red energy in its mouth. «Rasen no (Spiral) Strike... BURST!» The monster unleashed a double-helix-shaped blaze of fire, obliterating any opponent on its track. The crowd roared in enthusiasm, and Yuya enjoyed the moment, before shouting «No one can defeat me!»

«What great words...» said a weird-sounding voice. Yuya turned, seeing someone completely concealed in a black hood. No one of its body parts was exposed. «Who are you?» asked Yuya confused. «Just someone who seeks for a good Duel.» replied the guy. Yuya smirked. «Well, you'll find it!» he said as he got ready again with his Duel Disk. Odd-Eyes roared. The guy held his arm, and a dark grey Duel Disk with white-bordered blade materialized on it.

Player Unknown  
LP 4000  
[] × 5

«I'll go now.» he said, picking up two cards from his hand, and proceeding to show them to Yuya. He gasped as he saw two Normal Pendulum Monsters. «Ore wa, Scale Ni no _Foucault no Mahōseki_ to, Scale Kyū no _Qliphort Tool_ de, Pendulum Scale o Setting! (I, with the Scale 2 _Foucault's Magic Cannon Stone_, and the Scale 9 _Qliphort_, set the Pendulum Scale!)» He slapped the cards on the borders of the blade, the rainbow word "PENDULUM" lighting up from its black section.

Two mechanical-looking things appeared in a dark-blue-colored space. They resembled a yellow starship and a strange robot. Then, they ascended from the ground in a blue column of light, and when they raised, oddly shaped yellow 2 and 9 appeared under them. «Kore de, Level San kara Hachi no monster ga, dōjini shōkan kanō! (Now, I can Summon simultaneously monsters with a Level from 3 to 8)!» A blue portal opened between the two machines. «Pendulum Shōkan!» he yelled, revealing its face: a very weird liquid-like... something. He definitely wasn't an human. «Grow, cosmic scourge, spread in the infinite space and the eternal time, and infest this galaxy!» Three beams of light exited from the portal, and materialized as 3 large starships-looking monsters. «_Qliphort Archive_! _Disk_! _Genome_!»

Qliphort Archive  
ATK 2400  
✩ × 6

Qliphort Genome  
ATK 2400  
✩ × 6

Qliphort Disk  
ATK 2800  
✩ × 7

Yuya was astonished. Who was that being? And how the heck he coul know Pendulum Summon? «_Qliphort Tool_ no Pendulum Kōka o hatsudō!» The starship in the column of light glowed. «Once per turn, by paying 800 Life Points, I can add 1 "Qliphort" card from my Deck to my hand!» A glowing card slipped out of its Deck, he grabbed it, and the Deck reshuffled.

Player Unknown  
LP 4000→3200  
[] × 0→1

The being thrust his arm towards his monsters. «Now, I Release all my monsters! Advance Shōkan!» His three starships disappeared as Yuya became even more shocked. «Immortal virus, descend on this defenseless planet, and cast your ruthless judgment on every biological lifeform!» The sky quickly filled of grey clouds, and thunders started rumbling. Then, something descended on the field. It was a four-armed, mechanical-looking thing, and whatever it was, it didn't looked friendly. «Arawarero, _Apoqliphort Killer_!»

Apoqliphort Killer  
ATK 3000  
✩ × 10

«_Qliphort Archive_ no kōka o hatsudō!» A phantom version of the monster appeared over _Killer_. «When this card is Released, one monster on the field returns to the hand!» The phantom fired a laser to Odd-Eyes, who roared before being pushed back into a card form and returning in Yuya's hand.

«Battle! _Apoqliphort Killer_, direct attack!» A giant energy ball started to form over the monster, under the scared sight of Yuya. «It... can't be...» A red laser shot out, striking him.

**. . .**

Yuya bolted up from his bed, letting out a gasp. A few words rang in his head.

"One day, the world will be overflowed with Pendulum Cards!"

«Principal is right, even if I have nightmares, I must accept the fact that Pendulum one day will be everyone's!» Gripping his pendant, he looked out of the window, in the moonlit Maiami City, wondering about his own future, and Pendulum Summon's one.

* * *

Featured Cards

Yuya Sakaki

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (DARK)  
Level 7 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
4 PS 4  
[ Dragon / Pendulum / Effect ]  
Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.  
**- M Lore -**  
If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000

Stargazer Magician (DARK) {Astromancy Magician}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
1 PS 1  
[ Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect ]  
Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn.  
**- M Lore -**  
Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.  
ATK/1200 DEF/2400

Timegazer Magician (DARK) {Chronomancy Magician}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
8 PS 8  
[ Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect ]  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the activation a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards), then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.  
**- M Lore -**  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone.  
ATK/1200 DEF/600

Unknown

Foucault's Cannon (DARK) {Foucault's Magic Cannon Stone}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
2 PS 2  
[ Machine / Pendulum ]  
During the End Phase, if this card was activated this turn: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it.  
**- M Lore -**  
_A mechanical life form, roving through space-time. But the mysterious thing is that its memory i...re... ally gone. W...at is t...e reason? D... refuse t... b... interfered w...h?_  
ATK/2200 DEF/1200

Qliphort Scout (EARTH) {OCG: Qliphort Tool}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
9 PS 9  
[ Machine / Pendulum ]  
You cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Qli" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can pay 800 LP; add 1 "Qli" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Qliphort Scout".  
**- M Lore -**  
_Booting in Replica Mode..._  
_An error has occurred while executing C:\sophia\zefra . exe_  
_Unknown publisher._  
_Allow C:\tierra\qliphort . exe ? ...[Y]  
Booting in Autonomy Mode..._  
ATK/1000 DEF/2800

Apoqliphort Towers (EARTH) {OCG: Apoqliphort Killer}  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Machine / Effect ]  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 "Qli" Tributes to Normal Summon/Set. If this card is Normal Summoned/Set, it is unaffected by Spell/Trap effects and by activated effects from any monster whose original Level/Rank is lower than this card's current Level. All Special Summoned monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can make your opponent send 1 monster from their hand or their side of the field to the Graveyard (their choice).  
ATK/3000 DEF/2600

Qliphort Carrier (EARTH) {OCG: Qliphort Archive}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
1 PS 1  
[ Machine / Pendulum / Effect ]  
You cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Qli" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. All "Qli" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.  
**- M Lore -**  
You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned without Tributing, or is Special Summoned, its Level becomes 4 and its original ATK becomes 1800. If this card is Normal Summoned/Set, it is unaffected by activated effects from any monster whose original Level/Rank is lower than this card's current Level. If this card is Tributed: You can target 1 monster on the field; return it to the hand.  
ATK/2400 DEF/1000

Qliphort Disk (EARTH)  
Level 7 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
1 PS 1  
[ Machine / Pendulum / Effect ]  
You cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Qli" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. All "Qli" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.  
**- M Lore -**  
You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned without Tributing, or is Special Summoned, its Level becomes 4 and its original ATK becomes 1800. If this card is Normal Summoned/Set, it is unaffected by activated effects from any monster whose original Level/Rank is lower than this card's current Level. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Qli" monster(s): You can Special Summon 2 "Qli" monsters from your Deck, but destroy them during the End Phase.  
ATK/2800 DEF/1000

Qliphort Helix (EARTH) {OCG: Qliphort Genome}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
9 PS 9  
[ Machine / Pendulum / Effect ]  
You cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Qli" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. All monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK.  
**- M Lore -**  
You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned without Tributing, or is Special Summoned, its Level becomes 4 and its original ATK becomes 1800. If this card is Normal Summoned/Set, it is unaffected by activated effects from any monster whose original Level/Rank is lower than this card's current Level. If this card is Tributed: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it.  
ATK/2400 DEF/1000

* * *

**Okay, I really like the new Qliphort cards, and this one-shot was just an excuse for sharing with the world the chants I created for them. For those who are curious, the unnamed character is based on Anubis from Stargate SG-1.**

**And now that I think about all my stories, I notice that dreams are a recurring theme in them. I wonder what would say a psychoanalyst about this XD**


End file.
